Adheridos Separados (the loud house)
by andres.caicedo.castro
Summary: A pesar de las adversidades, nada ni nadie... podrá separarnos... Segunda parte de "Adheridos Separados" con una "luantástica sorpresa" Dibujo portada por: Pepe May
1. El álbum de los recuerdos

Estamos frente a frente nuestros labios no resisten, nuestros ojos son testigos el amor existe, todo es tan real pero nada es normal

-Disculpe señor, ¿será que le puede subir el volumen a la canción?-

-Claro que si señorita, con mucho gusto-

Mientras que el señor taxista sube el volumen al radio, no puedo evitar cantar mientras miro por la ventana del taxi, pequeñas lágrimas recorrían mi rostro...

\- Jamás había vivido un sentimiento tan profundo, quedarme aquí a tu lado es lo más lindo de este mundo, todo es tan real, pero nada es normal -

-Tranquila Luan, todo saldrá muy bien-

Al momento de escuchar esas palabras, siento como agarran una de mis manos, realmente quería llorar en ese momento, pero no quería que nadie lo notara.

-Gracias Maggie, gracias por ser una gran amiga y por acompañarme en este día, realmente es muy importante para mi reunirme con esa persona- pronuncio mientras abrazo a mi amiga Maggie.

-Sabes que siempre contaras con migo Luan, eres mi mejor amiga, y así como tú me apoyaste a salir adelante, yo te apoyare en las buenas y en las malas, no llores tontica, de seguro todo irá bien, yo lo sé- responde Maggie mientras soba mi ante brazo.

-Vaya, no sabía que cantaras bonito Luan- Comenta Maggie.

-Jeje, es que esa canción es muy especial para mí-

Una tercera voz interrumpe nuestra plática.

-disculpen señoritas, pero ya hemos llegado a su destino- comunica el taxista.

Después de pagar el servicio del taxi, camino junto con mi amiga Maggie y nos sentamos en el parque principal de la ciudad de Royal woods

-Luan, no quiero ser entrometida ni nada pero ¿a quien estamos esperando?- pregunta Maggie

Antes de responder a la pregunta de mi amiga, decido sacar de mi bolso, un álbum lleno de muchas fotos y lo abro en su primera página.

-Maggie, tu una vez me preguntaste porque no tenía novio ¿cierto?-

-Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien, muchos chicos han tratado de conquistarte en nuestra estadía en la Universidad y nunca aceptaste a ninguno-

-Bien Maggie, creo que ya es la hora de confesarte un secreto que he guardado desde que tuve catorce años, pero para esto, quiero mostrarte mi álbum de fotos, ahí es donde conservo los mejores momentos de mi vida, aún tenemos tiempo de sobra, podre contarte muchas cosas antes de que llegue el...-

-Déjame te muestro una foto...

...

-Wow, sí que te veías adorable cuando eras una niña pequeña, si que te veias feliz montando ese monociclo- comenta Maggie mientras ríe suavemente-

-Bien Maggie, esa foto la tomo mi mamá a la edad de ocho años, esa foto tiene un significado muy especial para mí, porque desde ese momento, las cosas iban a cambiar para siempre-

...

 **HACE 13 AÑOS ATRÁS...**

 **-** Bien hija, sí que eres una gran malabarista- pronuncia mamá

-Jejeje, ¿Cómo se dice plagio en chino?...Telescopio. Jajaja ¿entienden?- no puedo evitar contar chistes y reírme de ellos, me encanta demasiado el hacer sonreír a los demás.

-Jajaja, nuestra pequeña será una gran comediante- comenta papá.

Seguí haciendo malabares con mi monociclo, dos pinos y una manzana, no dejaba de contar chistes mientras manejaba el monociclo.

-Luan ¿Dónde estás?...-

Escucho a lo lejos una voz bastante familiar, así que decido parar con mi práctica, sin embargo frene mal y caigo de espalda...

-Aush mi espalda-

No me fije y los dos pinos cayeron en mi cabeza, afortunadamente tenia puesto un casco o si no, me hubiera golpeado bastante fuerte.

-Luan, *jadeo* uff, perdón Luan, *jadeo* no quise hacerte caer-sin darme cuenta, mi hermano menor Lincoln me ofrecía su mano para levantarme del suelo, se notaba lo cansado que estaba, al parecer corrió demasiado solo para alcanzarme.

-Gracias hermanito, ¿me estabas buscando?-

-Uff, si, si Luan, prometiste que hoy ibas a acompañarme en el primer día de clases en la nueva escuela-

-Claro que no lo he olvidado mi pequeño Lincoln, ya estoy lista, mamá y papá nos llevara a los dos- respondo mientras recojo el monociclo-

-Gracias Luan, eres la mejor hermana de todas- Lincoln de la nada me abraza fuertemente, era la primera vez que recuerdo que mi hermano me abrazaba de esa forma, sin pensarlo correspondo su abrazo mientras beso su frente.

-Ten pequeño Lincoln, te regalo esta manzana para que la comas cuando te de hambre-

-Gracias Luan-

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que mamá y papá nos llama para irnos al nuevo colegio de Lincoln, yo también asistía a ese colegio desde que tenía la edad que tiene Lincoln actualmente (cuatro años).

El camino hasta llegar a la escuela fue muy divertido, Lincoln jugaba con su peluche de conejo mientras que yo contaba chistes, ambos reíamos y jugábamos en el carro.

-Bien hijos, hemos llegado a la escuela, pórtate muy bien Lincoln, y Luan, recuerda no hacer chistes mientras la maestra de clases, ¿entendido chicos?

-Como mande mi comandante- respondemos al unísono mientras reíamos por aquella respuesta

El carro se aleja y tomo de la mano al pequeño Lincoln y lo guio hacia su nuevo salón de clase.

-Nos vemos aquí mismo apenas termine las clases, ¿entendiste?-

-Claro que si hermanita, yo te estaré esperando para contarte como me fue en mi primer día-

Antes de que Lincoln entrara suelto su mano y vuelvo a besar su frente, el solo se despide sacudiendo su mano...

Por mi parte voy directo a mi salón de clases, las primeras horas de clase pasan rápido, las paso escribiendo en mi libreta chistes que se me ocurren de la nada, ya que le había prometido a mamá y papá que no contaría chistes en clases, además tampoco tenía con quien hablar...

-RIIIRRNGGG- suena el timbre anunciando el receso de clases.

Apresurada salgo directamente hacia el salón donde Lincoln recibía clases, cuando llego me llevo la sorpresa de que él no se encontraba en ese lugar, un poco aburrida camino hacia el patio para comer la merienda que mamá había empacado para mí.

-Es aburrido no tener con quien hablar ni poder contar chistes- aburrida me siento detrás de las gradas de las canchas del patio mientras procedo a comer un pedazo de sándwich...

-psss, Luan ¿Cuál es el santo de las comidas?- imito la voz de un hombre mientras muevo el sándwich imitando que habla

-Dime señor sándwich -

-El sándwich, jajajaja ¿entiendes?-

Jajaja no pude evitar reírme demasiado fuerte con ese chiste

Termino de comer mi sándwich y me quedo otro rato en las gradas, cuando de repente escucho un grito bastante familiar y decido pararme de lugar y averiguar que pasaba.

Me acerco lo más cerca posible, cuando veo que un grupo de niños estaban golpeando a un chico de piel morena y ¡¿LINCOLN?¡

-¡LINCOLN¡-

Corro lo más rapido posible, al parecer mi grito hizo que los chicos que estaban golpeando a mi hermano salieran huyendo del lugar.

-¡LINCOLN¡, ¿te encuentras bien?- no pude evitar llorar al ver a mi hermanito en esas condiciones, me sentía culpable.

-Me siento adolorido, pero no podía permitir que golpearan a este chico- Lincoln me señala al chico de piel morena.

-Oh, mil gracias compañero por defenderme, y mucho gusto, mi nombre es Clyde, espero que este tropiezo no impida que pueda empezar esta amistad- comenta el chico de piel morena de nombre Clyde

-claro que no, gracias por permitirme ser tu amigo- responde Lincoln

-y gracias a ti por defenderme de esos tipos- pronuncia Clyde

-Perdóname Lincoln por no haberte podido defender de esos tipos, soy la peor hermana del mundo- me arrodillo y empiezo a llorar, cuando de repente siento unos brazos atrapando mi cintura-

-Eres la mejor hermana de todas, siempre estás ahí presente en todo mis momentos, siempre con tu forma de ser y tu sonrisa, esa hermosa sonrisa que admiro demasiado porque cada vez que sonrió, recuerdo la vez primera que tú me hiciste sonreír- terminado de decir esas palabras, Lincoln besa mi frente y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo.

-Te quiero Lincoln.-

-Te quiero mi súper heroína Luan-

...

-Wow, vaya que curioso- comenta Maggie.

-¿porque dices curioso amiga?- pregunto con intriga

-digo curioso porque es interesante como una foto contiene miles de historias que llenan de momentos nostálgicos para uno- responde Maggie

-Permitame Maggie y te muestro una segunda foto, donde descubrirás algo que nunca se lo había dicho a nadie...


	2. Todos merecemos ser felices

Antes de mostrarle a mi amiga Maggie la segunda foto de mi álbum personal, ella decide ir a comprar algo de comer, realmente me sentía hambrienta, además el esperar es algo que no me gusta, pero sé que valdrá totalmente la pena…

Dejo la página donde está la segunda foto que le mostrare a Maggie, la observo y no pude evitar dejar caer una pequeña lágrima en la misma, miles de recuerdos pasaban por mi mente cuando la veo.

-Lincoln, hoy es el día…Nuestros dedos se entrelazarán, nuestros labios se juntarán, nuestros corazones se sentirán, y ahí es donde sabremos que valió la pena, valió la vida esperar- beso la foto donde aparece mi hermano, el chico que yo… amo-

-Hey señorita risitas, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-

En ese instante salto del susto provocado por la pregunta que había hecho Maggie.

-Me asustaste tonta- golpeo suavemente el brazo de Maggie.

-Perdón, que agresiva eres, mira, aquí te traje un chocolate en forma de osito para endulzar el rato mientras llega esa persona que estamos esperando-

-Aw Maggie, son mis dulces favoritos, me encantan demasiado- abrazo en forma de agradecimiento a Maggie-

-Ven Maggie, ven te muestro la segunda foto de mi álbum personal-

…

-Jeje, sí que eras bastante pequeña, te ves adorable con ese gorrito de cumpleaños y con esos dos amigos tuyos, aunque el de cabello blanco se me hace familiar- comenta Maggie.

-Maggie, ese chico es mi hermano Lincoln, el que arruino tu pastel y cartel de tu cumpleaños número trece-

-No me recuerdes eso- frunce el ceño Maggie.

-Jajaja, él siempre ha estado ahí a mi lado apoyándome, ayudándome y…- suspiro y guardo silencio.

-¿y?- pregunta Maggie.

*suspiro*

-Te voy a contar una pequeña historia tras esta foto Maggie-

 **HACE ONCE AÑOS ATRÁS**

…

\- Bien mi pequeña comediante, ya que en unos días será tu cumpleaños número diez, tu madre y yo hemos decidido hacer una fiesta especial, aparte de que estarán tus hermanos presentes, queremos que invites a todos tus amigos de la escuela-

Estaba sentada en la mesa junto con papá y mamá, estaba escuchando atentamente, al momento de saber que mis padres harían una fiesta en la que podría invitar a mis compañeros de la escuela, provoco mucha felicidad dentro de mí, así que empecé a saltar de la dicha.

-si si si si si si- gritaba fuertemente mientras seguía saltando

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de decorar el lugar, tú encárgate de invitar a todos tus compañeros- anuncia mamá.

Después de terminar de hablar con mis padres, voy directo a mi cuarto emocionada, tenía que hacer las tarjetas de invitación para mis cumpleaños…

-Hey más despacio Luan, suficiente tenemos con Lynn para tener a otra hermana que le encante correr por toda la casa- manifiesta Luna mientras toca una guitarra de juguete…

-Hermanita, mis padres me dejaran invitar a mis compañeros de clase a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, eso me tiene realmente emocionada, y por ende, debo de hacer las tarjetas de invitaciones, las decorare y se las entregare personalmente- feliz platico con mi hermana Luna.

-Me alegra mucho por ti Luan- responde Luna sin dejar de jugar con su guitarra.

-¿tú me harías el favor de ayudarme a hacer algunas tarjetas?-

-Lo siento Luan, pero esta tarde iré a jugar con unos amigos, estamos formando una banda de rock y yo seré la guitarrista- anuncia Luna.

-Ok hermanita, iré a ver quién me puede ayudar-

-¿Por qué no le pides el favor a Leni? Ella le encanta decorar y de seguro que no se negara en ayudarte- Comenta Luna.

Agradezco a luna por su sugerencia y salgo de mi cuarto para dirigirme al de mi hermana Leni, confiaba en que ella si me ayudara…

-Leni, necesito un favor tuyo.

-Claro que si Luan, ¿en qué te puedo colaborar?-

-Muy pronto es mi cumpleaños número diez y…- no pude de terminar de hablar cuando de repente…

-Oh dios mío que emoción, mi pequeña hermana estará cumpliendo años y yo aún no he hecho un vestido para que lo luzcas ese día, tengo mil cosas que hacer así que discúlpame Luan pero necesito que me dejes a solas, no quiero que veas tu regalo sino hasta el día de tu cumpleaños-

No pude pronunciar ni una sola palabra ya que Leni me saca de su cuarto y cierra la puerta colocándole seguro.

-Bueno, ni modo de pedirle el favor a Lori ya que seguro estará con Bobby o a Lynn, estará jugando y no creo que me coloque atención, bueno, mejor me apresuro para hacer esas tarjetas-

Me dirijo hacia mi cuarto, al momento de entrar no vi a mi hermana Luna, posiblemente ella ya se haya ido a jugar con sus amigos.

-Bueno, creo que necesitare marcadores, hojas de colores, tijeras y mucho mucho brillo, esta será la idea más brillante que tendré jajajaja ¿entienden?-

Busco los materiales para empezar hacer las tarjetas de invitación…

-Listo, ahora sí, manos a la obra-

Empiezo a realizar las tarjetas de invitación, decidí que las tarjetas serian en forma de payaso, me encantan los payasos, realizo un dibujo del molde de las tarjetas, iba a empezar a recortar el molde, pero por accidente me provoco un leve corte en el dedo con las tijeras.

-Auchs mi dedo- grito fuertemente del dolor.

No creo que haya pasado un minuto cuando de la nada aparece mi hermano Lincoln.

-Luan, estaba leyendo unos comics cuando de repente… ¡LUAN¡ ¡¿QUE TE PASO? ¡-

Lincoln en ese instante se acerca para ver la herida que me había provocado.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunta con intriga Lincoln-

-Me duele hermanito mucho- respondo mientras beso mi dedo para mitigar el dolor.

Lincoln en ese momento corre en dirección desconocida mientras yo sigo besando mi dedo.

-uff, perdón por la demora Luan, aquí traje el botiquín, permítame te curo el dedo hermanita.

Con delicadeza Lincoln agarra mi dedo y empieza a limpiarlo con un poco de alcohol.

-Auchs Lincoln, duele demasiado- grito del ardor provocado por el alcohol.

-Quédate quieta Luan, ya casi termino-

-Me quedare quieta como una maqueta jajajaja ¿entiendes?- trato de reír para amortiguar el dolor.

-No entendí pero ya casi terminamos-

Lincoln termina de limpiar la herida y coloca una bandita adhesiva.

-Yyyyy… listo, ya quedo listo, oh cierto, lo olvidaba- Lincoln besa mi dedo suavemente.

-Para que sane ese dedito, fuiste una niña muy valiente hermanita- comenta Lincoln

En ese instante quedo paralizada, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras y el beso de Lincoln.

-Tierra llamando a Luan ¿me escuchas? Tierra llamando a Luan-

-Oh perdón hermano, es que estaba pensando en que tengo que hacer unas tarjetas de invitación para el día de mis cumpleaños y hasta ahora solo llevo hecho el molde- suspiro al terminar de hablar.

-Si quieres puedo yo ayudarte-

-¿de verdad? Aw Lincoln estaría eternamente agradecida contigo-

-Claro, será grato poder ayudar a mi hermanita favorita-

Lincoln se sienta al pie mío, por mi parte lo abrazo en señal de agradecimiento.

-Tú también eres mi hermano pequeño favorito- acaricio la cabeza de Lincoln.

-Bueno, menos palabras y más acción, ¿Qué es lo primero que debemos hacer?-

Pasamos no sé cuánto tiempo, mientras que Lincoln recortaba el papel dándole la forma de payaso, yo escribía y decoraba las tarjetas, una por una hasta terminar haciendo un total de treinta tarjetas.

-Uff vaya sí que fue mucho trabajo- comenta Lincoln.

-Hacemos un gran equipo, choca esos cinco-

Lincoln y yo chocamos nuestras manos en señal de victoria, no hubiese logrado terminar esas tarjetas a tiempo si no hubiese sido por la ayuda de mi hermano, así que decido hacer algo especial para el…

-bueno Luan, iré a seguir leyendo comics, nos vemos luego-

-Espera Lincoln, dame un momento-

Antes de que Lincoln se marchara, rápidamente hago una tarjeta de invitación para mi hermano…

-Ten Lincoln, para que no faltes a mi fiesta de cumpleaños-

Le paso a Lincoln una tarjeta de cumpleaños en forma de corazón, Lincoln en ese instante procede a leer la invitación en voz alta…

-"Hay momentos inolvidables que se atesoran en el corazón para siempre, por esta razón, quiero que compartas conmigo este día tan especial, el día de mis cumpleaños, Luan Loud"-

Al terminar de leer la tarjeta, Lincoln se acerca y me abraza fuertemente.

-Claro que estaré ahí, por nada del mundo faltaría a la fiesta de mi hermana, te quiero muchísimo-

Correspondo el abrazo de Lincoln y beso su frente.

-Ve hermanito, ve y lee tus comics, yo tengo que hacer unas cosas, mil gracias por tu apoyo.

Lincoln en ese momento se retira del lugar, por mi parte, guardo las tarjetas de invitación para entregarlas el día de mañana…

…

 **Actualmente…**

…

 **-** Espera un momento Luan, si tu familia iba a estar presente en tu fiesta ¿no crees que sobraría que le hubiese hecho la invitación a tu hermano?- interrumpe Maggie.

-Es cierto, pero no sé, quería hacer un detalle especial para mi hermano como agradecimiento por haberme ayudado haciendo las tarjetas-

-Pero ya que mencionas eso ¿ese mensaje de invitación no sonaba como para un cumpleaños infantil? parecía más como para una boda- comenta Maggie.

-Jajaja no seas tontica Maggie, yo no escribí ese mensaje en todas las tarjetas, es más, recuerdo bien que decía mmmmm "¿quieres pasar un rato agradable lleno de sonrisas y pastel? Estas cordialmente invitado al cumpleaños de Luan Loud" o algo así- respondo ante la duda de Maggie.

-Ese mensaje que había escrito a mi hermano en esa tarjeta la quise hacer especial, ya que para mí, siempre ha sido la persona más importante en mi vida-

-ok ya entiendo, sigue contando que paso después- murmura Maggie

-Bien, como te contaba…

…

 **VOLVIENDO AL PASADO**

…

-Atención jóvenes, su compañera Luan Loud quiere pronunciar unas palabras.

Todos mis compañeros hacen silencio al escuchar las palabras de la maestra.

-Adelante Luan, dinos que quieres decirnos.

Me paro frente a todo mis compañeros con las tarjetas de invitación.

-Hola queridos compañeros, el día sábado estaré cumpliendo diez años y quería invitarlos a todos ustedes a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, pasare por cada puesto entregándoles una tarjeta para que asistan.

Paso por cada uno de los puestos de mis compañeros entregándoles una tarjeta de invitación.

-No faltes a mi fiesta- sonreía mientras entregaba las tarjetas…

Al finalizar agradezco a la maestra por permitirme entregar las tarjetas…

…

\- wow Luan, imagino que tu fiesta debió de haber sido genial- interrumpe Maggie

-Je, pues... que te puedo decir-

-¿Qué paso?-

-permítame continuo con la historia-

…

-¡SORPRESA¡-

Estaba plácidamente durmiendo, cuando escucho unas voces bastante familiares

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LUAN LOUD¡-

Mis papás y mis hermanos estaban presentes en mi habitación con muchos globos y confetis, arrojándolos por doquier, también habían preparado un desayuno especial para mí, incluyendo un cupcake y una velita.

-Gracias Familia, gracias por ese detalle tan especial- feliz abrazaba a cada uno de mis familiares.

-Disfruta de este día tan especial hija, ve y alístate, estaremos esperándote en el patio- comenta mamá.

-Hola Luan, mira, aquí te diseñe esta bufanda color amarilla para que la luzcas cuando tengas frio, también diseñe esta falda amarilla, sé que te encanta muchísimo el color amarillo- Leni me pasa las prendas que ella misma había diseñado, admito que me encanto la falda, se ve realmente hermosa.

-Vamos chicos, dejemos a su hermana que se aliste, Luan, tu vístete y te esperamos en el patio para festejar tus cumpleaños-

-Listo papá- respondo mientras termino de comer el cupcake.

Todos se retiran del cuarto, por mi parte como el cupcake y vuelvo a mirar la falda, cuando la muevo cae como una especie de folleto y lo recojo.

-Aw, es una tarjeta de Lincoln, leeré a ver que dice.

"Hola Luan, la verdad no soy bueno con las palabras, pero esta ocasión es especial para ti, querida Luan, si me pusiera a contarte todo lo que significas para mí, nunca acabaría, eres muy especial, para mí, quiero que este y todos los 365 días del año, sean llenos de sonrisas y éxitos, feliz cumpleaños, te quiere, tu hermano Lincoln"

Leía palabra por palabra, cada vez que hacia una mini pausa, pequeñas lágrimas salían de mis ojos

-Lincoln...- suspiró mientras terminaba de leer el mensaje que su hermano había enviado.

Sonrió y seco las lágrimas de felicidad producidas por ese mensaje de mi hermano menor favorito.

-también te quiero Lincoln-

…

Al llegar al patio, quedo completamente sorprendía, el lugar estaba decorado con muchas mesas, globos, confetis, y comida por doquier, además, ese pastel de cumpleaños se veía realmente delicioso.

-Gracias papá, gracias mamá, realmente estoy agradecida por hacer esta fiesta para mí, es muy hermoso todo, espero que todos mis compañeros vengan y puedan disfrutar así como yo lo estoy disfrutando- mientras hablo, abrazo tanto a mamá como a papá.

-Te lo mereces hija, eres una niña muy adorable y te has portado bastante bien, ahora ve y disfruta de la fiesta con tus hermanos y esperemos a que lleguen tus compañeros- pronuncia Papá

En ese momento mi mamá sube el volumen al equipo de sonido y todos mis hermanos empiezan a bailar, por su parte, Lincoln se acerca a mí.

-Feliz cumpleaños hermanita, perdon por ese regalo, prometo que la próxima te daré algo mejor-

-Gracias Lincoln, eres muy especial conmigo y sinceramente ame tu regalo, es muy hermoso, te quiero-

-Luan, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?- Lincoln se arrodilla y me ofrece su mano.

-Ow que caballeroso eres, claro que si-

Tomo la mano de mi hermano y empezamos a bailar, no un baile romántico, sino canciones que animaban el ambiente, sin embargo, cada paso que lincoln daba, me sentía muy feliz, el agarraba mi cintura y no sé por qué, pero en ese momento una rara sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo, un cosquilleo extraño, pero agradable.

-Luan, estas roja como un tomate, jajaja ¿entiendes?- comenta Lincoln.

Al oír ese comentario de Lincoln, quedo paralizada y sin palabra.

-Luan, ¿estás bien?-

No sabía que decir, hasta que la campana me salvo.

-Lincoln, acaba de llegar tu amigo de la escuela, Clyde-

-Ups, perdon Luan, pero invite a mi amigo Clyde, espero eso no te moleste- Nervioso pronuncia Lincoln.

-No hay problema Lincoln, tú sabes que aprecio demasiado a tu amigo, claro que es bienvenido a mi fiesta, no se va a perder del pastel-

Lincoln se separa de mí para ir a recibir a su amigo Clyde, por mi parte, decido sentarme, estaba un poco cansada de tanto bailar, ya había pasado como una hora desde que inicio la celebración y ninguno de mis compañeros habían llegado aún, eso me ponía medio triste, pero guardaba las esperanzas.

-Hola Luan, feliz cumpleaños, aquí te traje un obsequio especial-

Clyde me pasa una caja envuelta en papel regalo, al momento de destaparlo, saco una especie de boina color negro, agradezco a Clyde y le ofrezco un pedazo de pastel…

…

Ha pasado más de tres horas, y ninguno de mis compañeros había llegado a mi fiesta, realmente me sentía triste, mis hermanas aburridas entran a la casa después de que mis papás repartieron el pastel, yo sabía que no era la chica más popular de todas, pero jamás imagine que ninguno de mis compañeros iba a asistir.

-Vamos hija, no estés triste, lo importante es que compartiste con tus seres queridos- mamá me abraza y no pude evitar llorar.

-Gracias mamá por esta fiesta, pero me duele el hecho de que nadie de mis compañeros haya asistido-

Suelto a mi mamá y decido sentarme en una de las mesas que estaban en el patio, por su parte, mamá decide dejarme sola y entra a la casa.

-Nunca nadie debería de sucederle esto-

Recuesto mi cabeza en la mesa mientras lloraba de dolor, no sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que escucho una explosión.

-¡ ¿QUE PASO?¡- asustada me paro de la silla, cuando observo a mi hermano y a su amigos vestidos de magos.

-Un pajarito me comento que hoy estaba de cumpleaños una chica muy bonita, ¿no es así amigo?-

-Oh es verdad querido compañero Lincoln, y ese mismo pajarito nos contó que se sentía triste-

-¿Cómo así? ¿Esa chica que siempre sonríe y esta triste en su día especial?-

Presto atención a las palabras que Lincoln y su amigo Clyde declamaban.

-Bella dama, permítame-Lincoln se acerca hacia mi, se quita el sombrero y saca un ramo de flores-

-Unas hermosas flores, para otra hermosa flor- Lincoln me pasa un ramo de flores color violeta.

-Son bastante hermosa señor mago jajaja- sonrió al terminar la oración.

-no son tan hermosas como tu sonrisa- responde Lincoln.

Intento acercarme a Lincoln para abrazarlo, pero en ese momento Clyde comienza a gritar.

-¡Lincoln¡, se me escaparon los conejos, ayúdame- grita desesperadamente Clyde.

-Clyde, ¿Cómo pudiste dejar escapar a los conejos?, era parte del acto que íbamos a realizar para mi hermana-

Lincoln corre rápidamente para atrapar los conejos, por mi parte, huelo las flores y suspiro de la emoción por ese bonito acto que tuvo mi hermano conmigo.

-Jajaja bravo, ustedes dos si son unos excelentes magos- aplaudo en agradecimiento por el acto, aunque les haya salido algo mal.

-Perdon Luan, no pude evitar tener quieto los conejos, arruine el acto- triste comenta Clyde.

-Tranquilo, gracias por intentar levantar mi ánimo- abrazo a Clyde y el corresponde mi abrazo.

-Oye Clyde, necesito hablar una cosa con mi hermano, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas un momento?

Clyde se retira del lugar llevándose consigo los conejos, mientras tanto, me acerco hacia donde estaba Lincoln.

-Gracias por ese gran show hermano-

-Me dolió verte llorar Luan, y no podía permitir esto, así que quise hacer un acto para levantar tu ánimo, perdon si falle, soy el peor hermano- Lincoln agacha su cabeza mirando al suelo.

Con un dedo alzo la cara de Lincoln y lo miro a los ojos.

-Lincoln, es lo más hermoso que alguien haya podido hacer por mí, nunca antes me había sentido tan especial, sin duda este ha sido el cumpleaños más bonito que he tenido, y algo que me enseñaste, es que todos merecemos ser felices en el día de su cumpleaños, es por eso que no permitiré que ninguna persona pase un momento triste en su día de cumpleaños.

-Así se habla Luan, y sabes que si necesitas un ayudante… puedes contar conmigo-

-Te quiero Lincoln-

Lincoln besa mi frente y acaricia mi cara…

-Te quiero, mi linda Luan hermanita…-

…

-Y así Maggie, fue que nació la idea de crear mi negocio temporal de funny business, el cual me permitió animar tu fiesta de cumpleaños y posteriormente conocerte-

Termino de contar la historia y cierro el álbum fotográfico.

-Wow Luan, sinceramente me hizo sentir un vacío eso que me contaste, te lo juro, yo creí que tú eras de muchos amigos, siendo tú una chica alegre y divertida-

-Maggie, a veces las apariencias engañan, es cierto, me encanta ser feliz y hacer divertir a los demás, pero eso no significa que mi círculo social fuese amplio-

-Y veo que tu hermano te quiere demasiado, pero hay algo que no entiendo-

-¿Qué cosa Maggie?-

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermano con la persona que estamos esperando?-

-Maggie Maggie, tu siempre de impaciente Jejeje, si me permites, te mostrare una tercera foto, la cual responderá todas tus dudas…


	3. Un pastel, una canción,un beso

-Oye Luan, ¿a qué hora es que citaste a esa persona?-

-La cite a las 05:15 p.m,

-Demonios y hasta ahora son las 04:30 p.m-

-No seas impaciente Maggie, ven te muestro la tercera foto de mi álbum personal-.

Antes de mostrarle a Maggie la tercera foto, la abrazo fuertemente, ella por su parte corresponde mi abrazo.

-Wow Luan, no me esperaba ese abrazo tan cariñoso ¿a qué se debe?-

Suelto a mi amiga Maggie sin responder a su pregunta, en cambio abro de nuevo mi álbum revelando la tercera foto que había en ella.

-Mira Maggie, esta foto también es muy especial para mí-

Maggie agarra el álbum y se tapa la boca, al verla, noté que pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

-Lu… luan, esta foto- Maggie tartamudeaba sin dejar de ver la foto.

-Así es mejor amiga, esta foto es del día en que te conocí, la fiesta de tus cumpleaños-

-Wow Luan, sinceramente sin palabras, recuerdo muy bien ese momento, tu salvaste mi fiesta después del incidente que provoco tu hermano, al principio quería matarlo, pero al final fue muy divertido haber compartido un momento con ustedes- Comenta Maggie-

-Realmente te lucia esa boina mía, y…-

-*suspiro* mi hermano Lincoln, se veía tan hermoso con ese disfraz de mimo, salimos muy bien los tres en esa foto- suspiro al terminar de hablar.

-Luan, creo ya saber a quién estamos esperando- Maggie agarra una de mis manos y la aprieta suavemente-

-déjame te cuento que paso después de esa foto, espero no me juzgues-

…

 **EN EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MAGGIE**

Después de terminada la fiesta de Maggie, me dispongo a recoger los materiales de trabajo, mientras que agarro uno de los pinos que Lincoln había utilizado, logro ver como mi hermano estaba sentado en un rincón quitándose el maquillaje y a su lado tenía un pedazo de pastel que había quedado…

-Hey, hola chica mimo-

Escucho una voz desconocida, provocando que saltara del susto, volteo a ver cuándo reconozco a la persona y decido entablar una plática con ella.

-Oh, hola cumpleañera, espero que hayas disfrutado del show y perdón por los inconvenientes-

-Admito que quería matar al chico de cabello blanco, pero, al final él y tu hicieron un gran show, oh por cierto, aquí te traje un pedazo del poco de pastel que sobro, en forma de agradecimiento-

-Muchísimas gracias, por cierto, mi nombre es Luan Loud, organizadora de fiestas-estiro la mano en forma de presentación.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Maggie- Maggie estrecha su mano y nos damos un suave apretón de manos

-Oye, Luan-

-Dime Maggie-

-Realmente me siento apenada con aquel chico, no quería lastimarlo- comenta Maggie.

-¿Por qué dices eso Maggie?- pregunto intrigada ante lo que había comentado ella.

-Veras, fui a entregarle un pedazo de pastel en forma de agradecimiento, me acerque, pero lo vi que estaba llorando, yo la verdad le exprese que no tenía nada en contra de él, pero aun así, no dejo de llorar- responde Maggie

-Gracias Maggie, por contarme esto, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a hablar con mi hermano-

Antes de que Maggie pronunciara otra palabra, salgo corriendo directamente hacia donde estaba Lincoln sentado.

…

-Perdóname Luan por haberte fallado-

Sin que Lincoln se diera cuenta, pude ver como lloraba al decir esas palabras, me siento al lado de él y lo abrazo.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Lincoln- le susurró al oído.

No sé por qué pero eso hizo que Lincoln quedara paralizado.

-¿Lu… luan?-

-jeje sí, soy yo, luan, tú hermana favorita-

-Perdón Luan.

-Porque estas llorando mi pequeño ayudante-

-Por haberte fallado Luan, por eso-

-Lincoln, si al final todo salió bien, Maggie quedo contenta por nuestro acto, jamás lo hubiese logrado sin ti-

-No digas eso solo para animarme Luan, falle, falle en todo, mi ego y mi orgullo por poco acaban tus sueños, el sueño que tú misma me confesaste cuando cumpliste diez años, el sueño de hacer sonreír a las personas-

Al terminar, Lincoln se abalanza a mi cuerpo y empieza a llorar desconsoladamente…

-Te quiero Luan, siempre has estado presente en cada etapa de mi vida, siempre tratando de dibujar una sonrisa en mí, y yo te pago de esa forma, no sé si pueda recompensártelo-

Acaricio el cabello de Lincoln y beso su cabeza.

-No seas tontico Lincoln, a veces metemos las patas y cometemos errores, pero lo importante es aprender de ellos.

Lincoln se calma un poco y besa mi frente.

-Gracias, gracias por ser tan hermosa y especial conmigo-

-Aw que lindo eres hermanito.

Sinceramente esas palabras que Lincoln me dijo me hicieron sentir especial, nunca nadie antes aparte de mis papás me había dicho que yo era bonita.

-Luan, ¿te encuentras bien? Tus cachetes se pusieron rojos-

Sin darme cuenta, mi rostro se puso rojo y no supe porque, quería que la tierra me tragase hasta cuándo…

-¿todo está bien por acá?- pregunta Maggie.

-Gracias Maggie por el pastel y espero que logres perdonarme por haber arruinado tu fiesta-platica Lincoln.

-Tranquilo, lo importante es que al final todo salió bien-responde Maggie.

-Oye Lincoln, Maggie, ¿Por qué no jugamos un rato? Ya todos se fueron y quedamos únicamente nosotros tres- para romper el ambiente pensé que lo mejor era que los tres compartiéramos momentos de diversión por medio del juego.

-No sé, sinceramente esas cosas son muy infantiles- comenta Maggie.

-Vamos, no te hagas la de rogar, sé que te vas a divertir- respondo a Maggie-

-Ok, jugare con ustedes solo porque no quiero entrar a mi casa aun-

Después de convencer a Maggie, los tres empezamos a jugar con un frisby, tanto Maggie como Lincoln se la estaban pasando de maravillas, por mi parte, no podía evitar sentir felicidad al ver a mi hermano sonreír, realmente se ve adorable cuando sonríe.

-Hey, tierra llamando a Luan, repito, tierra llamando a Luan-

No sé en qué momento mi mente estaba en otra parte cuando Lincoln me llamo hacia la realidad.

-Jeje, perdón Lincoln, ¿seguimos jugando?-

-Claro ¿tú que dices Maggie?-

-Jajaja, pero esta vez vas a perder Lincoln-

Continuamos jugando hasta que la luz del sol poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

-Cielos, ya se está haciendo tarde- comenta Maggie.

-Es cierto, deberíamos de irnos ya Luan, mamá y papá estarán preocupados por no haber llegado a tiempo- pronuncia Lincoln.

-Aw, y yo que me estaba divirtiendo bastante- triste respondo ante lo pronunciado por Lincoln.

-Saben, jamás la había pasado tan increíble como con ustedes dos, realmente un gusto que ustedes dos, hayan animado mi fiesta- expresa Maggie.

-Siempre puedes llamarnos para que pases momentos agradables con nosotros- Lincoln es quien habla.

-¿Por qué no capturamos este momento tomándonos una foto?- comento eufórica

-Tienes razón, será muy grato poder tener un recuerdo de mi fiesta de trece años, dale, yo llamare a mi mamá para que tómela foto- responde Maggie.

Saco la cámara fotográfica que siempre cargo para tomar foto a los cumpleañeros y se las paso a la mamá de Maggie, nos acomodamos siendo Maggie la que quedase en el centro, Lincoln y yo nos hacemos al lado de ella y para hacer pintoresca la foto, decido quitarme mi boina de mimo y se lo coloco a Maggie.

-bueno chicos, digan pastel-

Al terminar de tomar la foto, la cámara rápidamente revela la foto con una copia, una se la entregó a Maggie y la otra la guardo yo.

-Bueno, iré a recoger las cosas, ya vuelvo- Lincoln se aleja mientras que termina de recoger los materiales.

-Uff, sí que la pase muy divertido con ustedes dos- enuncia Maggie.

-Es verdad, fue muy lindo haber compartido contigo y con mi hermano-Respondo a Maggie.

-Oye, espero no te ofendas, pero sinceramente, no pude evitar espiar cuando estaban platicando veía como ustedes se abrazaron y el beso que le diste en la frente, si no me hubieses dicho que son hermanos, juraría que ustedes dos son una hermosa pareja enamorada-

Quedo sin poder decir ni una sola palabra al escuchar esas palabras, sin embargo, llega mi hermano y me avisa que todo ya quedo listo.

-Listo Luan, hora de irnos-

-Bien, espero que pasen buena noche, y gracias por todo chicos- Maggie nos abraza a la par, ambos correspondemos el abrazo.

-Adiós Maggie- respondemos al unísono.

Lincoln y yo emprendemos nuestro largo viaje hasta casa, el tira del carrito donde están los materiales de organizar fiestas mientras yo camino a la par con el, en el camino, ninguno de los dos pronunciábamos una sola palabra, no dejaba de pensar en aquellas palabras que Maggie había dicho antes de empezar a jugar.

 _-"Si no me hubieses dicho que son hermanos, juraría que ustedes dos son una hermosa pareja enamorada"… -_

Aquellas palabras hacían eco en mi mente, ¿realmente la gente nos ve más como pareja que como hermanos?, sinceramente no supe que pensar ante ese comentario, pero, creo que es hora de sincerarme conmigo mismo…

-Uff Luan, ¿podemos descansar un rato? Estoy realmente cansado-Lincoln jala una de mis mangas en seña de que quería descansar, así que buscamos una banca y nos sentamos en el parque principal de la ciudad…

Ambos nos sentamos en una banca mientras descansábamos de tanto caminar.

-Luan, ¿quieres algo de tomar?-pregunta Lincoln

-Claro hermanito, iré a comprar unos refrescos, tu espérame aquí-

-Oh no señorita, tu quédate aquí y no te muevas, has caminado demasiado y mereces también descansar-

Antes de negarme, Lincoln se para rápidamente con rumbo desconocido, intente gritar para retenerlo, pero ya iba demasiado lejos.

-Ese Lincoln, siempre siendo… tan lindo conmigo-

No sé por qué, pero de nuevo por mi cuerpo siente un cosquilleo extraño, pero que se sentía agradable.

-creo que Maggie en parte tiene razón, creo que si siento algo por mi hermano, suena una locura, y pueda que hasta hoy sea sincera conmigo mismo, pero, es que es inevitable no pensar en cada acto, cada detalle, cada sonrisa, cada momento vivido al lado de él, no sé, siento algo nuevo, una sensación extraña, deseos de gritar al mundo

-"TE AMO LINCOLN"-…

Agradezco que en ese instante Lincoln no hubiese llegado, me hubiera muerto de la pena si hubiese escuchado eso, pero ya que lo pienso, se ha estado demorando bastante, me preocupa eso, así que decido pararme de la banca, hasta que de la nada aparece algo agitado y sin las bebidas.

-Hey Luan, ven, ven rápido, quiero que veas algo- Lincoln llega corriendo hacia donde estaba sentada y toma mi mano para que me levantara.

-¿Qué paso Lincoln? ¿Por qué ese afán? ¿y los refrescos?-

-No hay tiempo Luan, quiero que veas algo.

Sin soltar mi mano, Lincoln empieza a correr, trato de igualar su paso y me guía hasta una parte del parque donde había una caseta y dentro de ella, lograba ver como a diez personas que con sus palmas acompañaban el ritmo de dos personas que estaban interpretando canciones románticas

-Aw Lincoln recordaste que me encantan también las muestras musicales- emocionada abrazo a Lincoln y agarro su mano para que ambos entremos al lugar.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar verlos, no sabía que estaban por estos lares, pero cuando los vi no pude evitar pensar en ti, es por eso que les pedí un favor especial a ellos-Comenta Lincoln.

Antes de poder decir una palabra, uno de los artistas pide un momento de silencio.

-Gracias por compartir con nosotros en esta noche especial, hace poco, un chico nos pidió el favor de interpretar una canción, la cual, es la favorita de su chica especial, Luan Loud- pronuncia el chico que tocaba la guitarra.

En ese momento quedo totalmente paralizada al escuchar esas palabras.

-es por eso que con mucho placer, tocaremos para ustedes, esta siguiente canción

El chico que tenía la guitarra empieza a entonar un ritmo, el cual provoca en mí, un leve cosquilleo…

\- La luz vas a apagar, el cielo a encender, todo está tranquilo por aquí, te voy a conocer me voy a apasionar, no hay mucho más que decir -

Empiezo a cantar la canción que estaban interpretando, Lincoln toma de mi mano y agarra mi cintura…

-Que linda te ves cuando sonríes-

A pesar de ser una canción romántica, Lincoln empieza a bailar y yo lo sigo sus pasos…

Al momento de que llega el coro…

\- estamos frente a frente nuestros labios no resisten, nuestros ojos son testigos, el amor existe, todo es tan real, pero nada es normal-

Observo los labios de Lincoln, mi mente me dice que no debo hacerlo, pero mi corazón, me empuja a hacerlo, decido detenerme y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, el por su parte empieza a acariciar mi rostro, tomo su mano y la beso suavemente.

-Luan-

-Lincoln-

Cierro los ojos y me acerco lentamente hacia Lincoln, no sé porque, pero él también se acerca y con un poco de dificultad coloca sus pies sobre los míos y se empina, agarro su cuello y…

… abro nuevamente mis ojos y mi cuerpo estaba estático en su lugar, acerco mis labios y torpemente beso los labios de Lincoln, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero para mí era una eternidad, una hermosa eternidad, probar esos dulces y suaves labios mientras acaricio su cabello, esto que estaba viviendo, era algo único y hermoso para mi…

Sus labios se separan de los míos, pero aun sentía su respiración chocando con la mía

-Yo… lo siento, no debí… miro a mi hermano quien se le notaba algo preocupado…

-Luan- Lincoln besa una de mis manos y la agarra suavemente…

-Yo… no lo pude evitar, la música, el ambiente, estabas tan cerca y yo…- no puedo terminar de hablar, los labios de lincoln besan rápidamente los míos, segundos después él se aleja un poco, por mi parte, me quedo paralizada observando a mi hermano, aquel chico que sin imaginarlo, me había enamorado de él.

-Perdon Luan, sé que está mal, no sé porque, o como, pero, me enamore de ti, me enamore de mi herma, la chica que siempre trata de sacarme una sonrisa-Lincoln me abraza nuevamente y la canción termina…

Aplausos sonaban fuertemente, no podía escuchar a Lincoln bien, así que lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo rápidamente hasta volver de nuevo a la banca donde estábamos descansando.

-Hermosa canción la que tocaron-comenta Lincoln.

-Esa canción quiero dedicártela hermanito, realmente yo tampoco sé cómo o porque, pero, me enamore de ti, de mi hermano pequeño. Del hombre más bonito y especial para mi…

Creo que Lincoln se encontraba nervioso, veía que estaba temblando, aun así, toma nuevamente mi mano y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios, provocando que mis mejillas se pusieran rojas de la emoción.

-Me gustas Luan, sé que no eres mi primer amor, pero quiero que tu, que tu seas la mujer de mi vida, la que este conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, la que yo cuide en la salud y en la enfermedad, la que quiero para sonreír a pesar de querer llorar- Lincoln termina de hablar y no pude evitar llorar por tan sinceras palabras…

-Ven mi hermanita favorita, no llores, recuerda que me encanta verte sonreír- Lincoln besa mi mejilla mientras seca mis lágrimas.

-Jajaja se me corre el maquillaje de mimo, sabes Lincoln, estuve pensando, y yo también amo cuando sonríes, recuerdo la vez primera que sonreíste, fue cuando te sostuve en mis brazos, y ahora, tu eres el hombre que sostiene mi mano y que es la causa por la cual, ame hacer sonreír a los demás, pero en especial, a ti…

-Te amo Luan Loud-

-Te amo, Lincoln Loud-

…

-Y bueno Maggie, no te pido que lo aceptes o que me comprendas, solo espero que no me juzgues, como te conté, sin pensarlo, me enamore de mi hermano, el primer y único hombre de mi vida, a quien estamos esperando en esta misma banca donde hace ocho años atrás, había iniciado una relación sentimental con mi hermano…

Al terminar de hablar, Maggie guarda silencio y agachaba su mirada al suelo, confieso que nunca le conté a ella acerca de mi relación amorosa con mi hermano…

-Luan, ¿sabes? Pude ver como se formaba una sonrisa cuando contabas esa historia, eres mi mejor amiga, y nunca te juzgaría, si tu hermano es a quien amas, yo no me opondría a eso, así como tu me apoyaste a salir adelante y ser alguien en la vida, yo te apoyaren las buenas y en las malas.

Maggie me abraza y no pude evitar llorar, no de felicidad sino de dolor.

-¿Por qué estas llorando amiga?-pregunta Maggie.

\- como hubiese deseado que mis padres y mis hermanas me hubiesen apoyado así como tú lo estás haciendo conmigo…

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué paso?-

Quedo en silencio y no paro de llorar.

-Espérame traigo una botella con agua para que te calmes-


	4. Son solo centímetros, entre tu y yo

Son solo centímetros, entre tu y yo (Capítulo final I Parte)

-¿Te sientes mejor Luan?-

-Gracias Maggie, ya me siento un poco mejor –

-Ya casi es la hora de que llegue tu herma... novi...-

-El chico que hace mis días felices Maggie, Lincoln-

-Jeje es que es algo extraño de tratar sin ofender claro Luan-

-Tranquila Maggie, no me ofende para nada-

Observo el reloj y eran las 04:50 p.m, mi corazón estaba empezando a palpitar con mayor rapidez, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y no podía parar de mover las manos y de reír con algo de miedo.

-Que nervios tengo Maggie, ya casi es la hora de reencontrarme con mi amor, mi hermano, mi todo, desde que entre a la universidad, no lo he vuelto a ver- comento mientras guardo el álbum de fotos.

-¡¿CUATRO AÑOS?¡ Wow Luan, pero supongo que lo has visto por fotos o algo así-

-No Maggie, desde que me fui de la casa para entrar a la universidad, no lo he visto ni siquiera en fotografías-

-No sé qué decir amiga, ¿Por qué desde que entraste a la universidad no lo pudiste ver ni siquiera en fotos?-

-Veras Maggie, te voy a contar así por encima que paso después de que nos besamos y confesamos nuestros sentimientos en este parque.-

-Dale Luan, estoy atenta-

-Veras Maggie, después de aquel beso y de todo, los dos decidimos ocultar nuestra relación a nuestras hermanas y a nuestros padres, sabíamos que ellos no lo iban a tomar con agrado, total, los primeros dos años de relación, una vez a la semana, o yo iba a su cuarto o a veces cuando Luna salía con sus amigos a algún evento, él iba a mi cuarto, nadie llego a sospechar de que cuando cerrábamos la puerta, dos almas inocentes se unían y se amaban de corazón- suspiro al terminar de hablar y tomo un poco de agua.

Maggie simplemente prestaba atención sin interrumpirme.

-Para no levantar sospechas, nos reuníamos un día diferente, a veces era el sábado, otras veces un lunes o un miércoles y así, nunca nadie se dio cuenta de nuestros encuentros de amor-

-Ven ¿y que hacían cuando estaban los dos solos encerrados en el cuarto?- pregunta Maggie.

-Jajajaja hacíamos cosas muyyyy intimas- respondo mientras sonrió con algo de picardía.

-¡LUAN¡ no me cuentes detalles íntimos- sonrojada Maggie responde ante mi respuesta.

-Jajaja no seas tonta, lo decía por molestar jajajaja-

-Tonta- Maggie golpea suavemente mi hombro.

-Jajaja que agresiva eres Maggie, mentiras, te voy a contar lo que hacíamos-

-Cuenta señorita-

-Cuando cerrábamos la puerta, lo primero que hacíamos era besarnos apasionadamente...

...

-Luan, extrañaba muchísimo besar tus dulces y suaves labios-

-Yo también, me encanta besar esos adorables y lindos labios-

-Traje un poco de comida para disfrutar nuestra noche-

-Yo tengo unas películas y también podemos jugar un poco-

-Dale-

...

-Y si Maggie, yo abrazaba demasiado a mi hermano, cuando veíamos las películas nunca sabíamos cómo terminaba, puesto que o el me abraza o yo lo abrazaba y empezábamos a besarnos, a veces, jugábamos colocándonos comida en la boca para que el otro lo tomara con la boca, ya sea un malvavisco, una fresa o un chocolate, a mí me encantaba más los chocolates porque podía sentir sus labios un poco cremoso y era muy dulce y especial- suspiro al terminar de hablar.

-¿Y que más hacían?- pregunta curiosa Maggie.

-Jugábamos un poco con el x-box que el tenia y apostábamos, si el perdía, él tenía que besarme y si yo perdía, yo tenía que besarlo jajaja-

-¿Y si empataban?-

-Ambos nos teníamos que besar jajajaja ¿entiendes?

-Ja Ja no pues que apuesta- comenta sarcásticamente Maggie.

-Pero sabes, lo que realmente amaba era cuando llegaba la hora de irnos a dormir, el me cargaba hasta la cama y siempre me arropaba, besaba mi frente y empezaba a leerme un chiste de mi libro de chistes que escribía, no sabía contarlos muy bien, pero igual me provocaba mucha risa, cuando cerraba mis ojos, el cuidadosamente se acostaba al lado mío y me abrazaba, yo me volteaba y besaba rápidamente sus labios, a lo cual el correspondía y se subía encima mío, ambos nos besábamos aún más apasionadamente sin llegar a lo sexual, solo éramos él y yo, dos hermanos que el destino unió y que nos habíamos enamorado, a pesar de saber que era un amor prohibido...

No pude evitar sonreír mientras que caían pequeñas lágrimas.

-y fue un día del mes de marzo, a pocos días de que fuese mí día favorito, el día de las bromas, donde lo perdí todo-

-¿Qué paso Luan?- pregunta Maggie.

-Uff, te contare lo mas rapido posible...

...

-Era un día 22 de marzo, siendo la 02:00 p.m. recuerdo que tenía 16 años y mi hermano Lincoln 13, ese día estaba planeando las bromas que haría para el día de las bromas, hasta que mamá entro a mi cuarto y me entrego una carta, era de la universidad de Phoenix, ¿recuerdas cuando te llame ese día emocionada porque me aceptaron en esa universidad?-

-Claro que lo recuerdo tontica, no ve que también había sido admitida para la misma carrera que tu ibas a estudiar, ese día lloraba de la emoción- responde Maggie.

-Jaja creí que lo habías olvidado, bueno, en fin, estaba realmente emocionada porque había pasado para estudiar artes escénicas, cuando leí la carta y supe que había sido admitida, directamente fui a contarle a Lincoln la noticia, él me había felicitado y ambos llorábamos de la felicidad, nos abrazábamos y gritábamos demasiado, vaya error que cometimos-

¿Por qué dices eso Luan? Si únicamente estaban celebrando que habías pasado a la universidad-comenta Maggie.

-Maggie, veras, olvidamos cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln y en un momento de felicidad, el agarra mi cintura y me besa en la boca, a lo cual yo también lo bese apasionadamente, lo que no nos dimos cuenta, es que todas mis hermanas y mis papás vieron como nos estábamos besando-

-Hay dios mío, entonces ¿descubrieron su relación que mantenían en secreto?-

-Así fue Maggie, todos se habían dado cuenta de que ambos teníamos una relación amorosa, y la reacción de todos no fue de las mejores...

...

-¿QUÉ CARAJOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?-

-¿COMO SE LES OCURRE BESARSEN COMO SI FUESEN UNA PAREJA DE CASADOS?

-USTEDES DOS SON HERMANOS, ESO ES ASQUEROSO

-QUE DIRA LA SOCIEDAD AL VERLOS EN ESAS

-USTEDES ESTAN ENFERMOS, INCESTUOSOS

...

-Y eso era solo algunas palabras que decían tanto mis papás como mis hermanas-

-Ush realmente no fueron comprensibles y además muy hirientes con esas palabras.

-Eso no fue nada, ese día mamá y papá nos hizo sentar en la sala y nos interrogaban a ambos, Lincoln era el que más hablaba y el que me defendía, él siempre fue muy valiente y siempre daba la cara para enfrentarse a los problemas, tristemente...

...

-Entiendan carajo que ustedes dos son hermanos, no pueden tener una relación amorosa- decía papá

-Yo a quien amo es a Luan, a mí no me interesa otra chica, yo luchare por este amor- respondía Lincoln mientras agarraba mi mano.

-Lincoln, simplemente es una etapa en donde quieren experimentar cosas y es comprensible, pero que ustedes dos tengan una relación amorosa no es normal- comentaba papá.

-Pueda que solo sea un adolescente, pero tengo bien claro mis sentimientos, y Luan, yo siempre te amare a ti, y nada ni nadie podrá separarnos-responde Lincoln tanto a mis padres como a mí.

-Yo no voy a permitir eso y como sabemos que Luan fue admitida en la universidad, te iras a vivir unos días con el abuelo mientras sea el día de tu ingreso y tu Lincoln, te queda prohibido acercarte a tu hermana.

-Pe.. Pero

-Sin peros, ahora tu Luan, ve y alista tus cosas que mañana nos vamos y tu Lincoln, te vas a tu cuarto, estarás castigado hasta nuevo aviso-

Después de ese regaño, yo me fui directo a mi cuarto a empacar, mientras doblaba la ropa no podía evitar llorar, luna me miraba pero no decía ni una sola palabra, solo me miraba con asco pero eso a mí no me importaba, esa misma noche, termine de empacar y me puse la pijama, intente ir al cuarto de Lincoln pero me di cuenta que Lisa había colocado una trampa para que no me acercara, tal vez mis padres o mis hermanas le habían dado la orden de que colocara esa trampa de los rayos laser...

-Wow, realmente querían que no te vieras con tu hermano a toda costa-

-si Maggie, es verdad, ellos no lo tomaron bien y no nos apoyaron, pero eso no fue impedimento para verlo, veras, un día espié a mi hermana Lucy como se movía por la ventilación de la casa, así que decidí hacer lo mismo, cuando todos se durmieron, yo me trepe cuidadosamente para no despertar a nadie y me dirigí directamente hacia el cuarto de Lincoln...

-Sí que eres loca amiga-

-Cuando uno está enamorado, hace cualquier locura amiga-

-Bueno ¿qué más paso?-

-Bien, me fui sigilosamente hasta que llegue al cuarto de mi hermano, entre con cautela, pero al acercarme me partió el corazón lo que vi...

...

-Perdóname Luan, perdóname por no luchar lo suficiente por este amor, prometo que nunca dejare de amarte, así pasen los años, conozca otras mujeres, será a ti a quien amare.- decía Lincoln mientras lloraba y veía una foto donde estábamos él y yo.

No pude evitar llorar al ver esa escena, me partía el corazón ver a mi hermano llorar.

-Lincoln, yo te amo- fue lo único que pude mencionar.

Lincoln se levanta un poco asustado, pero al verme se levantó de la cama y me abrazó fuertemente.

-No quiero separarme de ti Luan, enserio te amo, te amo demasiado Luan- Lincoln me besa desesperadamente mientras seguía llorando.

-No llores hermanito, aquí estoy, aquí siempre estaré para ti, nunca dejare de amarte mi adorable hermanito, recuerda que eres lo más importante en mi vida, y nunca olvidare los momentos que hemos vivido juntos.-

Beso los labios de mi hermano y el corresponde mi beso, ambos nos volvemos a besar y a mi mente se viene el recuerdo de cuando nos besamos por vez primera, volver a sentir esos suaves labios, sus manos acariciando mi piel, su respiración chocando con la mía, su rostro de felicidad, su sonrisa después de terminar de besarme, simplemente, era el mejor momento de mi vida.

-No te quiero perder nunca Luan, pero yo sé que tanto nuestros padres como nuestras hermanas harán lo posible para que no estemos juntos- pronuncia Lincoln mientras se sienta en su cama.

Yo también me siento en el borde de la cama, agarro sus manos y lo miro fijamente.

-Lincoln, nunca, pero nunca dejare de amarte, vamos a salir adelante, lucharemos por este amor, sé que entrare a la universidad y creo que no nos podremos ver tan seguido, pero si realmente me amas, quiero que nos veamos en el mismo parque donde nos besamos por vez primera Lincoln, el mismo día en que termine mis estudios y podamos vernos sin ningún problema.

-Te lo prometo Luan, ahí estaré esperándote, nunca te voy a abandonar, te amo...

...

-Y bueno, esa fue la última noche que compartimos los dos juntos, esa noche no pudimos dormir, el acariciaba mi cabello mientras cantaba aquella canción que nos unió, yo lo besaba y el correspondía mis besos-

-¿Y que más paso?

-Al otro día, uff fue muy doloroso, mi mamá bajo las maletas de mi cuarto y las empaco al carro, era hora de partir, mis hermanas bajaron a despedirse de mí, pero todas se despidieron de forma fría, nadie me abrazo, solo fue un "buena suerte" exceptuando mi hermana Leni, ella me abrazo y me regalo una bufanda para cubrirme del frio y una boina negra, mi hermano no bajo porque lo habían castigado y no lo dejaron bajar para despedirse, eso realmente me dolió, cuando subí al auto, mire por la ventana a ver si lo alcanzaba a ver y si, ahí estaba el, se despidió de mi formando un corazón en la mano y enviándome un beso, yo también le envié un beso y moví mi mano en forma de despedida, no pude evitar llorar al momento de que el carro se fue alejando hasta el punto de no poder ver más al amor de mi vida.-

-Realmente es muy triste lo que paso Luan, siento un vacío al escuchar ese suceso-

-No pude evitar llorar cuando llegue a casa de mi abuelo, y bueno, llego el día en que entre a la universidad y que pude verte, ese día me sentía feliz porque empezaría una nueva etapa en mi vida junto a ti, mi querida amiga-

-También te quiero Luan, ese día también fue especial para mí, sin tu ayuda, sinceramente no sé qué hubiese sido de mi vida-

-Ese primer día de clases cuando terminamos, intente llamar a Lincoln para saber de él, pero tristemente no me lo pasaron a la línea, luego, le enviaba cartas, creía que él las recibía, hasta que como unos tres meses él envía una carta.

"Querida Luan, ha pasado tres meses y aun me duele el haberte visto partir, sin embargo, lo que más me duele es el hecho de que nuestra familia nos quiera separar a toda costa, mis padres me han enviado a un centro psicológico y mis hermanas han hecho lo imposible para que salga con otras chicas, me han hecho salir como con 10 mujeres sin mentirte, pero yo aún me mantengo fiel a mis sentimientos por ti, porque te amo, una vez sacando la basura me di cuenta que me habías enviado una carta, solo que al parecer alguien la rasgo y no pude leer que decía, solo pude rescatar la dirección de envió y es por eso que te envió esta carta, si quieres enviarme más carta para mantenernos en contacto, envíala a la dirección de la casa de Clyde, y recuerda, te estaré esperando con un beso y una flor, el día 04 de Junio de 2023 a las 05:15 pm, no lo olvides, te ama... Lincoln Loud"

-Ese día no pude evitar llorar de la rabia que sentía al ver que mi familia quería que no tuviese contacto alguno, pero a la vez sentí felicidad al saber que Lincoln aún me quería y que recordaba la fecha en la que nos íbamos a ver.

-Aw, que lindo es tu hermano, como quisiera tener un hombre así como el- suspira mi amiga Maggie.

-Jajaja dale la oportunidad a nuestro compañero de clases, ese que se la pasa dedicándote canciones y poemas- respondo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No sé, es que nunca he tenido novio y él aunque es lindo, no se-comenta Maggie con algo de nerviosismo.

-Charlie es un buen chico, date la oportunidad Maggie, veras que será lindo empezar una historia de amor como la que yo vivo con mi hermano Lincoln.

-Perdon por interrumpirte Luan, sigue contando que paso.

-Bueno, así fue pasando el tiempo, ambas estudiábamos, yo le enviaba cartas a Lincoln y las enviaba a la casa de su amigo Clyde y así, él me contaba sus cosas, yo las mías, pero sobre todo, nunca dejaba de mencionar la emoción que le producía el poder verme otra vez, siempre perfumaba la carta son su perfume y yo siempre le dejaba un beso con lápiz labial en mis cartas.

-Luan, mira la hora, ya son las 05:15 pm. Ya es la hora- grita Maggie de la emoción

-Dios mío que emoción, ya es la hora de ver a mi hermano, gracias Maggie, realmente, gracias por acompañarme en este momento tan especial.- temblorosa me paro de la banca mirando a ver dónde aparecerá Lincoln.-...

...

-¿Nada que aparece Luan?-

-Creo que lo olvido, ya son las 06:00 pm- triste agacho mi mirada y empiezo a llorar.

-No llores Luan, tal vez hay mucho tráfico y no demora en llegar- Maggie me abraza y trata de consolarme.

-Él siempre es cumplido, tal vez, encontró otra chica y se olvidó de mí, vámonos Maggie, ya es tarde y debemos de comer algo.-

Triste agarro mi bolso y saco mi álbum, vuelvo a mirar la foto en donde aparecíamos Lincoln y yo, no pude evitar llorar, sentí como mi corazón se destrozaba pedazo por pedazo, Lincoln me había fallado.

-Vamos Maggie, te invitare algo de comer por haberme acompañado-

Cuando estoy a punto de emprender el camino hacia un restaurante con Maggie, me tengo y de la nada escucho una voz algo extraña mencionando mí nombre.

-¡LUAN, ¿Dónde estás?¡

Volteo mi vista para ver quién era la persona que me llamaba, cuando de repente mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver quien era...

-Luan, soy yo, Lincoln-

No lo podía creer, mi hermano, el amor de mi vida, si llego después de todo, no pude evitar llorar mientras tapaba mi boca con mis manos, simplemente se veía hermoso.

-Ve Luan, ve por el amor de tu vida- comenta Maggie.

-Gracias mejor amiga, ya vuelvo.

Corro rápidamente hacia donde estaba Lincoln y el también corre, cuando estábamos cerca, lo abrazo fuertemente y el correspondió mi abrazo, ambos llorábamos de la felicidad, después de muchos años, al fin, al fin podía ver otra vez, al amor de mi vida.

-Luan, te ves, muy hermosa, amo ver tu sonrisa, estas hecha toda una señorita hecha y derecha- comenta Lincoln.

-Tú también te ves muy guapo hermanito, y esas flores son muy hermosas-

-No tanto como la flor que estoy a punto de besar-

Lincoln besa mis labios y muchos sentimientos pude experimentar, felicidad, asombro, nostalgia, volver a sentir aquella sensación que sentí en ese mismo lugar cuando solo era un niña de catorce años experimentando por primera vez esa sensación del primer beso, me sentía en el paraíso, probar de nuevo sus labios, fue la sensación más inexplicable, pero hermosa para mi...

-Perdon Luan, es que le tuve que pedir el favor a Leni de que me trajera, tu sabes, nuestras hermanas no me dejan salir así como así, pero Leni fue muy amable y me trajo hasta acá, perdon por llegar tarde-Pronuncia Lincoln.

-Hola Luan, te extrañe demasiado- de la nada aparece Leni y me abraza fuertemente.

-Que dicha verte de nuevo Leni, sí que estas muy hermosa- correspondo el abrazo de mi hermana.

-Tú también te ves hermosa, y me alegra que los dos estén juntos de nuevo, se ven tan lindos los par de enamorados- comenta Leni.

-Luan, te amo, y cumplí la promesa de que te iba a esperar, te amo, y nunca dejare de amarte, mi adorable hermanita-

-Gracias Leni por acompañarnos, creí que también estabas en contra de nuestra relación-

-Para nada Luan, se ven muy adorables estando juntos, me dolió como mis papás y mis hermanas se ponían en contra de esa relación y de cómo trataron a Lincoln durante estos años, pero admiro su fuerza y su lucha, mantener una relación no es fácil y por lo que veo, el amor que ustedes se tienen no ha desaparecido-responde Leni.

-Ves mi amor, te dije que solo te amaría a ti, no importa que suceda en el futuro, siempre estaré a tu lado.

-Hey Lincoln, tiempo sin verte-saluda Maggie.

-Hola Maggie, que dicha verte- responde el saludo Lincoln

-Hey par de enamorados, ¿Por qué no grabamos este momento especial en una foto?-comenta Maggie

-Tienes razón amiga de Luan, tomémonos una foto los cuatro y luego una los dos.

Agarro la mano de mi hermano y nos acomodamos los cuatro para tomarnos una foto.

-Digamos "Amor"-

Decimos amor y la cámara toma la foto capturando el momento de nuestro reencuentro.

-Ahora una los dos besándose- comenta Maggie.

Ambos nos sonrojamos pero accedemos, agarro a Lincoln del cuello y el de mi cintura, cerramos los ojos y nuestros labios se unen en un tierno beso, escuchamos el flash de la cámara y aunque ya habían tomado la foto, nosotros seguíamos besándonos.

-ya paren par de enamorados- gritaron Leni y Maggie.

Ambos nos separamos y no pudimos evitar reír.

-Valió la pena esperar para verte otra vez- platico con Lincoln.

-Te prometí que aquí estaría, y que este sentimiento nunca iba a cambiar- responde Lincoln

-¿Ahora qué será de nosotros amor mío?

-No sé qué vaya a suceder, solo se, que estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase.

-Aw, eres tan lindo Lincoln, también estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase

-Te amo Luan, y nunca dejare de amarte.

-Te amo Lincoln y siempre te amare...

Muy pronto… segunda parte


End file.
